How Jin and the Orb of Redemption
by Jack Cross
Summary: Asami Sato is a struggling businesswoman on her way back to Republic City when a man quite literally falls into her life. Who is this Professor Jin? And why do the triads want him dead so badly?


**Greetings internet and welcome to my latest pet project! As far as I know, there's never been a legend of Korra/Indiana Jones crossover, so this is a first! Unless I'm wrong in which case feel free to point that out. So let's get on with it.**

 **I do not in anyway, shape, or form own Legend of Korra or Indiana Jones.**

"Will you be requiring anything else, Ms. Sato?" the servant asked as she bowed her head. The young woman before her, a teenager of nineteen, was looking out the window at the passing mountains. She had flawless, porcelain skin, bright green eyes, and long raven black hair. The look on her face wasn't the aloofness one would expect of a teenager whom had been raised in money, but rather the hard concentrated, tired look of an overworked businesswoman.

"No, thank you Ava," Asami Sato replied, dismissing the servant with a grateful smile before she returned to watching the passing landscape. Despite the calm and cool demeanor that she currently displayed, the young heiress to the Sato fortune and industrial empire known as Future Industries was on edge. Her mother had been killed in a botched Triad robbery of the Sato Mansion when she was a young girl.

When her father, Hiroshi, had thrown in his lot with the Equailst revolutionaries three months ago, and then been defeated, Asami had effectively become an orphan. Up until then, she had filled the roll of innocent teenage heiress, and then ally to the Avatar and resistance fighter when the Equalists took power. Now she had suddenly found herself at the helm of one of the world's largest companies, with very little to almost no experience at all.

But Asami had never been one to back down from a challenge. She stood up and took control of the company, throwing everything she had in rebuilding it's reputation and legacy. Asami had patented and sold several designs, such as the biplane and the mecha tank. Both originally weapons of war used by the Equalists, but now re-purposed for civilian use. Yet despite her attempts, Future Industries was on the rocks, and she was starting to run out of options.

Which was why she was on the train that she was currently on, returning to Republic City from Omashu. She had managed to secure a contract that would keep Future Industries afloat for another three to four months. It wasn't much, but it gave her valuable time in order to figure out a more permanent solution.

The sound of something heavy falling against the wooden door of her compartment caused Asami to turn curiously toward the noise. Despite the fact that the Sato name was one of the most valuable on the planet, carrying enough that she could have had a private train of her own, Asami had chosen to use a public train instead. She wasn't even using a private car, just her own compartment in one of the more eloquent parts of the train. Not overly luxurious, but comfortable.

It was a tactic she'd picked up from just being the sole heiress to one of the world's largest fortunes. Luxury brought attention, while modesty allowed one to blend in more with one's surroundings more easily. Asami was currently having problems with reporters and photographers trying to get her every move in print. They wanted to cover every aspect of the transition of power to her, as well as the declining state of Future Industries.

In other words, they wanted to be there to watch everything if she failed.

Which was why she was curious about the noise coming from her door. So far on this trip she had managed to avoid reporters, and to encounter one now, with the end of the trip drawing so close would be depressing to say the least. It wasn't that Asami was afraid of the reporters, she faced far more terrifying in the form of Amon and his Revolution, it was more that she was afraid of what _she_ would do to the reporter if they interrupted her trip now.

So to say that Asami was surprised would be an understatement when a young man came crashing through the door, turning it to splinters as he landed sprawled out on his back in the middle of the compartment. Before she could react, another pair of men were through the door and on top of the first.

A brief struggle ensued, causing Asami to pull her feet up into her seat in an effort to save them from being crushed. One of the men managed to break free from the dog pile, holding up a messenger bag with triumph before he fled out of the compartment, leaving his companion to fight the first man on his own.

Asami watched as the first man finally managed to get the upper hand on his opponent. He grabbed him by the collar and dragged him up before grabbing him by the back of the head and slamming him face first into the compartment window. She winced as she watched the glass crack under the force of the impact, leaving a red stain of blood as he was dragged backwards again. The first man delivered one final punch, knocking his opponent out cold and leaving him sprawled out against the wall under the window.

With the fight now over, Asami got a good look at the man who had literally just busted into her life. He was tall and well built as well as young, appearing to be in his mid twenties or so. A brown, tall crowned, wide brimmed fedora rested on his head, covering his short brown hair. The whiskers on his cheeks and jaw indicated that he hadn't shaved in a few days.

His jacket was a dark brown leather aviator jacket, similar to the kind that Asami had seen used by the air crews that worked the airships. The shirt he wore underneath was a button down style and somewhat of an off white stone color. His trousers were a khaki color, just a few shades lighter then his hat, while his boots were a faded and worn brick color.

"Sorry, maim," he said, tipping the brim of his hat before using the back of his hand to wipe away a trail of blood that was leaking from the corner of his mouth. As he turned, Asami caught sight of a large, flap covered holster that hung from his belt on the front of his right thigh. It was angled as such so that his jacket would cover it in most situations. In fact if one wasn't paying close attention, they might had mistaken the holster to be apart of his jacket, given it's attempt at being subtle.

Regardless, Asami felt her blood run cold at the sight. Firearms were something of a rarity, usually only reserved for the hands of the military only. In the United Republic, they were flat out illegal and used only by the United Forces. She'd seen financial records where her father had attempted to acquire some for the Equalists to use, but apparently the project had been shut down by Amon himself. The Equalist leader, it seemed, truly did believe in his message of Equality, and thus had resorted to using non lethal means in subduing their enemies.

The fact that this man had a gun both worried and puzzled Asami. It wasn't that she was afraid of the weapon, it was what it said about the man himself. Granted, firearms were legal in the Earth Kingdom, although that term was still very gray. Unlike the United Republic, where firearms were firmly addressed in the written words of the law, the Earth Kingdom had no laws regarding the weapons. In the legal eyes of the Kingdom, guns simply didn't exist. So while he wasn't breaking the law, he certainly seemed to have enough financial means to acquire one.

It also suggested the possibility that he might have been an agent either for the government of the United Republic or the Earth Kingdom. Such a position would allow him to ignore the various laws of the land. Given that the train was set to cross the border and thus make the weapon illegal, as well as the fact that the job was dangerous, this seemed like a logical explanation.

"Did you see which way he went?" the man asked as he stepped out into the hall and looked back at her. Asami blinked as she came out of her thoughts before pointing straight ahead, indicating which direction the second attacker had fled. He tipped the brim of his hat against before vanishing in the direction she had pointed.

Turning her attention from the shattered doorway to the man on the floor, Asami began to study him in earnest. He was wearing a black jacket and gray trousers along with a red scarf hanging limply from his neck. Blood flowed freely from a scape on his forehead and his clearly broken nose while his bottom lip was split.

Based on what she could see, Asami figured that this man was a firebender of some sort. Probably a foot soldier from either the Agni Kai or Triple Threat Triad, given the modesty of his clothes and tendency to brawl rather then actually fight. She'd had more then her fair share of encounters with the Triads on Republic City's seedy streets, and so far she'd yet to be impressed with them.

"Wow. Whole door shattered, that's a new record," came a new voice from the door. Asami jumped and turned her attention back to the door. A boy of about ten or twelve was standing in the door, studying the compartment. He was wearing a newsboy cap, light gray flannel shirt, clay colored trousers, and had a rucksack slung over his shoulder.

"Hey lady, you seen Professor Jin come through here?" he asked when he noticed the man laying on the floor.

"Tall? Brown hat? Jacket?" Asami asked, finally managing to find her voice.

"Yeah, that's him."

"He went that way," she said, pointing in the direction she'd sent the first man earlier. The kid looked at her, the direction she was pointing, and back at her before vanishing around the corner. Asami waited a moment before she stood and began to follow the kid. Part of her had to admit that curiosity had her in its grasp. She wanted to see what was going on, why these two different groups seemed to be chasing each other. The other part of her had no desire to be in the same room as a beaten, bloodied, and no doubt enraged firebending criminal when he finally came to.

She followed the boy into the next car, which just happened to be a dining car. To Asami's right was a small walk in closet with no door, no doubt a storage area for people's coats when they dined. Crouching behind the wall was both the man and the kid, both of them looking really unhappy.

Glancing out, Asami only had a split second to see a man on the far side of the car level a submachine gun and open fire. Her training took over, and she dived headfirst into the closet with the other two, narrowly avoiding the hail of bullets sent her way. The man was holding up a large, open bore revolver, no doubt waiting for the other guy to reload so he could return fire.

"I told you before, you listen to Wan Li, you live longer!" the kid said, pointing an accusing finger at his companion.

"Can it, Shorty, we got bigger problems," came the reply.

"What's going on here?" Asami asked. The man and boy looked at her before looking at each other.

"Where did the doll come from?"

"You broke down her door in the last car."

"Hey! Don't act like I'm not here!" Asami snapped. The man opened his mouth for a retort, but a shout from across car interrupted him.

"Professor Jin! I believe you have something that belongs to me," came a male voice.

"The hell I do!"

"Give us the Orb and all of you can leave unharmed, you have my word on that."

"Yeah, because Triad thugs are known for their honesty," the man everyone referred to as Jin replied. Another burst of gunfire answered him, along with the sound of bullets smacking into the wood of the wall.

"Shorty, take doll face and head back into the last car," Jin ordered before he fired a few shots around the corner.

"Come on, lady!" the kid said, grabbing Asami by the hand and dragging her into the open spot between the cars. Jin joined them a moment later, slamming the door closed and locking it.

"Will someone please explain what is going on?!" Asami asked.

"Look, long story short I got something that the Triads want," Jin said, holding up his bag, "and they are more then willing to kill to get it."

"Then why are they shooting at me?"

"You've been seen with us, you're marked."

"Great."

"Professor Jin, more Triad," Wan said, looking through the window into the car they were about to enter. Jin looked as well before cursing under his breath.

"Alright, this is where it gets uncomfortable. Shorty, tuck and roll," he said before grabbing Wan and throwing him off of the train. Asami looked on in shock.

"Are you nuts?" she asked.

"No, but I have been told that I'm crazy. So remember, tuck and roll."

"Wait, what?!" she managed to get out before he shoved her off the train.

 **And that's a cut on the first chapter! The ones that follow will be longer, I promise. Now, some of you may have noticed that there are firearms in this and are currently rattling 'Jack, there are no guns in the Avatar universe!' Well I said 'ta hell with that!'. Honestly they have cars, radios, even giant energy beam weapons, but no guns? I'm calling BS.**

 **Please feel free to review, leave a PM, state what you liked, didn't like, or maybe look forward to, and I'll see y'all around!**


End file.
